Family and relatives
This article details the known 'family and relatives '''of characters in the show. Applejack : and Aunt Orange. ]]Main article: Apple family : ''See also Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith Outside of the Apple family, Applejack has relatives in Manehattan, the Orange couple. The Oranges are high-society ponies who try to introduce Applejack to their friends in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She also has relatives in Appleloosa, at least one of whom, Braeburn, is her cousin. A toy male pony called Mosley Orange, from the November 2011 Surprise Bag toys, shares the same coat color and cutie mark as Applejack's Uncle Orange, but its eyes are blue and not green. Being a "glitter" toy, its mane is not differentiated from its coat. Pinkie Pie According to Pinkie Pie's recollection in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she was raised on a rock farm with her two sisters and parents. They rarely spoke and never smiled. They spent each day harvesting rocks, until Pinkie threw their first party a short while after Rainbow Dash's first sonic rainboom. Pinkie Pie's family resembles the Amish. Even though they are in the grey and brown color reigon, Pinkie Pie is pink and it shows how she stands out from others. In Pinkie Pie's Laughter Song, she mentions having been taught by "Granny Pie" to laugh at things that scare you. Celestia and Luna The only mentioned members of the royal family are Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Prince Blueblood. Lauren Faust, the show's creator, stated Celestia has no parents who outrank her, and that her "nephew" the "prince" is more appropriately a duke, and only very distantly related to her. Rarity Sister Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle is introduced as Rarity's little sister in Stare Master. Both in Stare Master and in Sisterhooves Social, Rarity gets frustrated with Sweetie Belle's attempts to help her. Parents Rarity and Sweetie Belle's mother and father are introduced in Sisterhooves Social, but their names are not mentioned. While Rarity's mother is a unicorn, Rarity's father wears a hat that obscures his horn, if he has one. They sport Upper Midwest American accents, and questionable fashion sense. The mother has the same character design as Mrs. Cake, and her cutie mark is obscured because she wears pants, the only other pony to do so being "Ace" the tennis player. Rarity's mother strongly resembles the G3 unicorn Garden Wishes. Rarity's father is enthusiastic enough about Sweetie Belle's burnt cooking that he asks for Rarity's untouched plate. His cutie mark is a set of three American footballs. His name may be Packer. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle's parents are briefly seen in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. They enroll her to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns much to her delight, and they accompany her at her entrance exam. When Twilight's powers go out of control, they are briefly transformed into an agave and a cactus. Neither parent was named nor had a speaking role in the flashback. The mother strongly resembles Lauren Faust's original concept art that's based on G1 Twilight. A toy from the third Blindbag My Little Pony set called Twilight Velvet shares the same cutie mark as Twilight Sparkle's mother. Agave and cactus.png Twilight Sparkle parents S1E23.png Category:Characters